


Betrothed - Searching for freedom

by carla_sofia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_sofia/pseuds/carla_sofia
Summary: Everything was already decided, there was no choice... The only thing we're allowed to do... is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made.Ever since birth, Sophie's life was always under her parents’ control back in Stohess. They were a rich noble family the Wynn's who had image and fame to maintain. One day, her parents made a deal that wasn't theirs to make: a betrothal - which would ruin Sophie's dreams forever. Then she realized:She never had freedom and she would never have it given freely. It would be better to die fighting for it than being a prisoner all the days of your boring life within Wall Sina.So, she enlisted in the Cadet Corps and ran away...
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Attack on Titan





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow the events and story timeline of "Attack on Titan: No Regrets".  
> While writing this fanfiction I always looked to AoT's Timeline to make sure no dates are wrong.  
> There was some missing information while I was writing (such as who was the Cadet's Corp Chief Instructor before Keith Shadis?). I tried my best to find those missing pieces, but it got me nowhere. So, I had to create and imagine a few things. I will write up notes explaining this along with the chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first AoT fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to comment on it!

**Chapter 1**

Year of 844, September, Wall Sina, Stohess District.

The bedroom curtains were opened, and Sophie began to wake up once she felt the sun rays in her pale face. Nora, a housemaid in her 40’s came to ensure Sophie had woke up and got ready for a lunch her family would be hosting.

– Thank you for waking me up Nora, I ended up falling asleep last night. – Sophie said while getting out of her bed and grabbing the clothes Nora brought along. – I finally completed the enlistment papers! – Sophie excitedly added. – Miss Wynn! – Nora alerted while Sophie was opening her eyes – Please speak lowly! Mr. Gabriel and Mrs. Esther cannot find out about this! They will fire me and forbid you to go! – She began whispering while Sophie was dressing up. – If you really want to enlist in the Survey Corps then I will not stop you, but we must act quickly. This lunch is a fate changing for you.

– What do you mean Nora? Mom and dad told me it was going to be a lunch with the royal family, as usual. Nothing more… – Sophie was really confused now. She knew her parents lied to her sometimes but lying about something that will change her life is a big deal. – I have heard your parents speaking between them last night about a promising your hand in marriage for when you reach adulthood… - Sophie interrupted the maid – How could they plan something like this behind my back? I am still 15 and I should decide that myself! – said Sophie while walking towards the window just wishing to be free of her parent’s desires and demands. At this time, she was really shocked.

\- Miss Sophie! Hear me out! I did not even tell who they want to marry you with! – The blonde maid added. Sophie knew that no marriage could happen in the next years, which would ruin completely her enlistment dreams. – Sophie… – continued maid Nora – … they want to marry you to Prince Urklyn Reiss.

Prince Urklyn was her childhood friend. They had a two-year gap: she is 15 while he is 13. They always spent quite some time together playing when kids. Either he would visit Wynn’s manor, or she would go to the castle. He was always very kind and friendly towards her, but even though she had always had a crush on him two things were certain: her freedom dreams would come first and that she does not want her lifestyle to remain the same as now – a sort of princess lifestyle.

– Nora, we must do something… As much as I like Urklyn I cannot be betrothed to him for so long! I don’t even know if he likes me back… It would be wiser if we remained friends and let fate decided the rest. – Sophie added while looking to the outside garden through the bedroom window. Suddenly she went over to Nora and hold her shoulders and while looking at Nora’s brown eyes said – Nora, I had an idea! Yesterday, while filling the enlistment papers I also happened to read all the rules. – she moved onto her bed, kneeled, and grabbed the papers that were hidden under the bed. Once she got back up, Sophie began looking at the book’s pages and then cited: “One of those rules clearly states that no cadet/soldier can be betrothed or get married while staying in the any of the Regiments. Only a permission letter from the Regiment’s commander can allow the marriage/betrothal”.

– Nora, this means that if I get enlisted in the Cadet Corps Regiment then my parents cannot promise my hand in marriage! – She happily said – Alright miss, but what about after you became a soldier? Couldn’t they just force you to marry either way? – Nora asked while braiding Sophie’s long light brown wavy hair. – Well, they cannot because the rule is applied to all the Regiments, even if they tried, they could never get a permission letter… Humm… Nora? – said Sophie while looking at the maid’s face. – Do you know why they decided this? Did you hear anything more? – she asked.

I did hear more Miss, but you will not like to hear this, but as your friend, you must know. – Nora moved in front of Sophie who was now ready for the banquet and looked into her eyes. – I heard Mr. Gabriel and Mrs. Esther saying that by marrying you too the prince not only the family name would be even more known between the walls, but they could get to move to Mitras, and the family economies would rise... I am sorry that you had to hear this Sophie. – Nora said while hugging her. – So, I am being sold for fame and gold? – Sophie sadly asked while hugging her friend even more. – I am sorry Miss… – Nora said – No, do not be! You did everything you could! My only way of out this marriage is by delaying it and running away, tonight! – Sophie said in a low and sad voice while cleaning the single tear that dropped out of her light brown eyes. – But I am really disappointed with them. They always controlled everything in my life for the sake of the family’s image, but it is getting out of hand… Completely… – She added.

Nora was very sad for Sophie. She always took care of her since birth and watched how horrible Sophie’s life was: lonely and sad whenever the prince was not around. She was raised to be a people’s pleaser, a puppet to be controlled. Now Nora understood why her parents were so eager for the friendship between Urklyn and Sophie to develop: this marriage was planned since the beginning. That is also why the royal family came to their house (and vice-versa) so often. King Uri Reiss knew and agreed with the marriage too! The worst clearly is that Sophie was still a charming, kind, and hard-working girl despite her upbringing. Nora knew she had to help her fulfill her dreams even if she could get fired for it. It’s the least she could do for her.

Sophie was now looking at her reflection in the mirror, such a dark blue full gown with short collapsed sleeves and a low neckline. A simple dress, a lovely braid but such a sad face and expression to contrast. Clearly opposites. Sophie knew she had to change her humor for the escaping plan to go right. So, she began thinking of how good her life in the Cadet Corps Regiment will be, how much freedom she will acquire, and a smile appeared on her face.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

It was noon now when she and Nora came down from her bedroom to greet Mr. Gabriel and Mrs. Esther in the living room. Since Wynn is a noble family Mr. and Mrs. Wynn were obviously extremely well dress, since they also own a trading company to sell expensive and rare cloth.

– Darling! How pretty and beautiful you are today! That dress suits you perfectly! – Said Mrs. Esther to her daughter Sophie. – Dark blue is certainly one of the colors that match your skin the best! – She so happily added. – Thanks for your compliments, mother… – Sophie responded calmly and emotionally controlled.

After a little while of chatting they went to the front door to receive the royal family, Sophie noticed her parents acting happier today, although she knew exactly why… She forced a fake smile all the time to avoid any kind of suspicions. Sometime later the royal family carriage appeared in the front garden. King Uri, Rod Reiss, and Urklyn.

After all the greetings, they all entered the big dining room. Rod began explaining to Sophie’s mom that the rest of the children preferred to stay in Mitras while King Uri began chatting with Mr. Gabriel. Urklyn and Sophie sited on the bench near the window and began chatting about everything they did after their last meeting.

– Sword battling classes have been very fun! I have won battles against my teacher quite a few times already... – said Urklyn in a very excited tone – Well, you are having more luck than I Urklyn, wish I could have sword practice… Instead, my mom made me have etiquette classes on how to be a perfect court lady. – Sophie responded sadly while looking to the floor. After noticing her sad expression Urklyn quickly gave her a warm and long hug which was very comforting and calming to her, but also felt like a  
double-edged sword: by escaping she was also going to leave their friendship behind. Once she realized it, she hugged him stronger. Deep down she knew that he couldn’t know of her escape, or he could accidentally ruin it if he did. Something was also very clear in her mind: this would be the last time they would see each other in long years… Both their parents along King Uri caught a glimpse of that hug. They were sure the betrothed and the future marriage would succeed. How wrong they were.

Once they loosen their arms from each other’s backs Urklyn looked into Sophie’s eyes and quickly noticed something was wrong, even if she didn’t tell him what. In an attempt to cheer her up he softly and shily commented – You are very pretty today Sophie… – After hearing this her face quickly turned red and she turned her face around responding with a timid “Thank you”.

After a while, everyone took their seats at the table and the servants began serving the food. Sophie and Urklyn sited next to each other chatting again. Once dessert was being served, Sophie’s dad looked to King Uri and the King began his speech: “Dead godson, Miss. Wynn, we have news to share with you…” – Sophie at this point in time knew, it had begun. Urklyn was the only one in the room ignorant to the whole scheme.

“Mr. and Mrs. Wynn and I have been planning something important for you too” – King Uri said while moving near Sophie and his godson. “As you two already know, the Wynn family is a noble family that has kept strong bonds with our family since the past. It would be a great benefit for both families if you happened to marry each other in the future. But, since you are both very young of age and so no marriage could possibly occur, I, along with Mr. and Mrs. Wynn want to betroth you to one another”.

Sophie already knew all about it, but she knew she had to improvise a surprised expression. Urklyn on the other hand was genuinely surprised. They exchange looks and then Urklyn finally understood why Sophie was sad an hour ago, she knew it too. King Uri, Rod Reiss, and Sophie’s parents were looking at those two kids waiting for any words. Sophie knew she had to act. So, she began sobbing (a fake sobbing). Her parents immediately stared at her reaction wordless – I am just 15 and he is 13! How could you decide something so important while we are so young? We should be able to decide that ourselves! You didn’t even bother to ask us anything! – She said crying strongly. She then directed her speech to her King – King Uri, can you please give us both a day to think about it? It’s a very important deal in Urklyn’s life! – She knew this was her only chance: getting a delay on the betrothal.

– Well Miss Wynn, I will give in to your request under two conditions: if Urklyn wants to think about it and if your parents agree to the delay. Her parents agreed even though on the inside they wouldn’t mind if the wedding could occur today and skip the betrothal. Urklyn, which was still in shock, quickly said: “As much as I like to spend time around Sophie I feel the same as her… Uncle, please give us a day to think about it before anything is done”. Once Urklyn finished his sentence King Uri fulfilled his promise: the betrothal would be delayed until tomorrow. The lunch had come to an end and it is now midafternoon. The Reiss family returned back to Mitras and Sophie gave a goodbye hug to Urklyn. She knew this was the last time she would see him in years. But the plan was a success.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

While waiting for night to come she avoided her parents to pretend to be very hurt. They didn’t bother her since they knew that her daughter could not refuse the marriage. Their mind was clean. Nora in the meantime was in the kitchen packing food for Sophie’s night trip and also taking the trip’s money from the pot it was hidden for months. Nora had managed to get Sophie a ride to Cadet’s Corp training zone within Wall Rose. While Nora was absent, Sophie changed into her sleep clothing and organized a bag with a few spare clothes. While Sophie’s parents were in the living room near the fireplace, Nora sneaked to Sophie’s room with everything the trip required.

Nora and Sophie kept discussing the plan and eventually came to dinner and no words were exchanged – her parents knew the deal was certain. Or so they thought. Sophie dug in the food fast and went to her bedroom. Then she changed clothes again: a simple black and old long dress with long sleeves, her daily black shoes. Also, a brown cape lay under her bed. Then she heard a knock on the door. It was Nora.

– Miss! Your parents have already gone to bed, the merchant must arrive an hour from now… The rest is up to you – she said while moving near Sophie – I will always remain here for you Miss and I will keep your secret. – Once she finished speaking Sophie hugged her and muttered – Thank you, Nora! I will write to you, in secrecy though. – Sophie explained. After the goodbye, Nora left the room and Sophie was prepared for the escape.


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you very much for the kudos, subscriptions, and views. You are all very kind!   
> So, here's another chapter! 
> 
> Notes:  
> \- In AoT wiki there wasn't any information about who was the Chief Commander of the Cadet Corps during the years Keith Shadis was the Survey Corps Commander. So, I created a character for that role Connor Evans.  
> \- There wasn't much information about the buildings of the Cadet Corps Headquarters either, so I invented that part. I also designed a weekly schedule for the cadets based on the skills a soldier must-have despite the regiment.

It was now 4 o’clock in the morning. The full moon was the only thing to lighten the sky now and the wind was blowing but the temperature was quite warm – since we are in the middle of September. Sophie was now covered with her brown cape and her belongings were placed in her backpack. She stood on her bedroom balcony feeling the wind in her face. Nora was waving at her from the living room – which was the left room from the entrance. Sophie’s bedroom was on the right side on the upper floor. Luckily, a tree was located near her bedroom balcony which made the downfall process easier. She walked out of the balcony and climbed on one of the heavy branches from the tree. While going down from the 3 meter’s tree she accidentally bruised her wrist. Nothing too serious, but she stopped the bleeding once she got to the floor.

As she began walking away while getting further and further away from her so-called “house”, she began imagining her parent’s reaction to her escape: she knew they would be mad since the betrothal would be even more delayed, but she also knew they would look for her too, to bring her back and fulfill the betrothal agreement once and for all. Just as planned the merchant was right outside of the front gate, by his look’s he was trustable but only for a price. Sophie gave him the money and climbed onto the old, dusty carriage. Finally, she was getting away to fulfill her dreams.

The travel took all night and she eventually fell asleep… Only to awaken with the sun rays when they arrived at the Cadet Corps Training Zone. She got out of the carriage, looked around and saw lots of people, almost 100. By their clothes, it was distinguishable to which wall they came from. In wall Maria lived the poorest and in Wall Sina lived the richest, in Wall Rose lived the middle-class people. Ever since childhood that her only friend was Urklyn and since she was quite shy making friends could be a hard thing.

During the morning everyone presented their enlistment papers and got introduced to the Chief Instructor of the Cadet Corps Regiment: a tall brown-haired man in his late 40’s with scary green eyes. His name was Connor Evans. He was like an eagle studying our moves. He then began his introduction speech: “Good morning Cadets and welcome to the Training Corps Headquarters, this season is the 101st edition of the Cadets Corps. I personally expect good results and excellent performance from all of you! Dormitories have been distributed between you all. Look for your name in this panel to find your bedroom location.” – he said while pointing to the big wooden panel that contained a list of recruits per dormitory zone. In total there were 4 dormitory zones, and they are named after their position when the sun rises. So, we have North, South, East, and West zones. Each dormitory zone has 2 buildings – building A (boys) and B (girls). Sophie was placed in the building North-B, Room 2.4R - which meant her bedroom was on the second floor, 4th room on the right side of the stairs.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾** **·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

Sophie was now unpacking her bag and organizing what would be her new bedroom for the following 3 years. It was a modest bedroom but a cozy one: a big-sized bed - made of dark wood covered in white sheets, a wooden middle-sized wardrobe, an empty bookshelf – that she would fulfill with the Titan’s guide books and at she loved the most: a big window on the left side of the bed.

Out of a sudden, she heard a light knock on the door. She walked near the door and opened it to find a young woman on the other side. She remembered her face when she was traveling with her parents to Karanes District a year ago – Hi Sophie! Sorry to bother… – The black-haired young woman began – I don’t know if you recognize me or not, but my name is Lydia Ingalls and I remember you when you and your parents came to my house last winter… – She added shily.

– Hi! I remember you too! We spent that whole day together feeding and playing with your family horses. It was a lovely day, now come inside please! – The girls walked inside Sophie’s bedroom and then sat down in her bed. Lydia curiously commented while looking at Sophie’s light brown eyes – I never thought you wanted to become a soldier… Why did you join in? – She asked her. – Well, that’s a tricky story to tell, but basically, I want to be free from my old lifestyle and live my life in a way I won’t regret. – Sophie explained – Becoming a soldier is my only ticket to freedom. The other reason is quite more personal… – She said staring at the wooden floor, quickly being interrupted by Lydia – You do not have to tell me everything. Tell only if you feel comfortable to. Sophie began wondering in her own thoughts, still staring at the floor.

_Should I tell her about the betrothal, the escape… All of it? She seems very friendly, I have known her before – even if it was for a short time - but she seems someone I can trust. Besides, the plan was a success already, even if my family knows that I am missing, this is the last place they will look for and even if they find me, they cannot bring me back to Stohess, it’s a point of no return now…_

For the next half-an-hour, Sophie told her everything: from her parent’s desire to betroth her to Prince Urklyn for fame and money to her full escape plan. During all time Lydia was very attentive and listen carefully to her new friend’s story. Lydia decided to share her motive to become a soldier too – her parents suffered a financial crisis this spring and so she decided to become a Military Police soldier to help them financially (since they would live well financially inside Wall Sina).

– Thank you, Lydia, for sharing your story with me… I am happy to think that I made a friend here right on the first day. – Sophie said genuinely happy. – I feel the same way too! I didn’t recognize anybody else in the crowd apart from you – Lydia responded. After a while they heard movement in the halls: it was lunchtime. So, they came down from the North Dormitory and went to the kitchens which were in the middle zone surrounded by the dormitory buildings.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾** **·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

During the lunch, Lydia and Sophie kept talking until the Chief Instructor Connor came to share the schedule with all the new Cadets: on Monday morning Cadets would have Titan Biology Classes and in the afternoon Battle Strategy plans. Tuesday for horse riding, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday would be practice in the fields with the 3d maneuver gear, Saturday would be for hand-to-hand combat, lastly, Sunday would be a day-off.

After explaining the Schedule, the Instructor noted that tomorrow the Theory classes will begin at 9 AM in the building left to the front gates. After the chief left two other people came in: Keith Shadis who introduced himself as the Commander of the Survey Corps, beside him were Erwin Smith - a squad Leader - and Hange Zoe - a veteran member of the Survey Corps. They came to greet the new Cadets as well, but briefly, they came from an expedition and were just passing by.

_It’s my first time seeing anybody from the Survey Corps in person, I only heard about them in stories, some claiming that they are fighting to protect humans from the Titans while others claim that they are trashing the taxes the civilians pay. I believe the first option to be the truth... Ahhhhh, as I wish to be wearing that cape one day, to carry the symbol of the wings of Freedom on my back. I will give my best here! Even if I fail it will not be because I didn’t try or worked hard. I know the theory won’t be a problem but it’s the 3d maneuver gear that I am most afraid of… I always enjoyed reading and studying but physical skills are not my best attribute._

Sophie said goodbye to Lydia and went to her new bedroom. During the afternoon she finished unpacking and stood in her bed reading a book she brought from home: a herbology book she got from the family’s doctor who was very fond of her. Reading was a relaxing hobby for her but she was still quite nervous but excited for tomorrow, she placed the book on a shelf and walked to the window of her bedroom and looked at the same moon that accompanied her during her escape last night: her parents must have already sent someone to find her. Gladly this would be the last place they would look for… She was worried about Nora too, even though her parents had no chance of framing her. She could do nothing about it now, only to give her best tomorrow and in the next years. After a while, she went eating dinner with Lydia.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾** **·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

The final week of September came, Sophie had fallen asleep out of tiredness last night. Still, she managed to wake up early from the stress of possibly getting late to class. The uniform which was inside the closet was picked and quickly tried on, it fitted her well and gladly the shirt could be of their choice since the uniform consisted only of the white trousers, brown knee boots, belts for the gear and the famous light brown jacket. To pair the uniform, she decided to use a turtle-neck black shirt with long sleeves. Once she finished changing clothes she went over to the East dormitory and waited for Lydia to come out. Once she did, they greeted and chatted as usual while walking towards the interior of the kitchen building. Thankfully not many people were there since it was quite early, 8:00 o’clock and they got a chance to eat in peace. After finishing their breakfast – a simple bread with milk – they went over to the front gates and walked to the left building where the theory classes would occur.

The two girls got inside and each one took a seat, they both seated in the front line, Sophie near the window and Lydia at her right side. – I wonder what kind of things they will teach us about the titans – commented Sophie – I have been curious about them lately – she added, Lydia, on the other hand, was not very pleased once she heard the Titans word be spelled out her friend’s mouth – I am afraid of them actually. I will not have to face them though if I manage to get in the Military Police Brigade. – Lydia said while looking to the table. – I don’t mind that really, we will be well trained will have 3 years to prepare and train ourselves. – Sophie responded. While they were chatting, the classroom got full. Eventually, the teacher entered, and the class began: Titan Biology classes. Titans are a race of giant, man-eating creatures, which can be divided into categories such as pure titans and abnormal titans. The last ones can possess unusual intelligence or perform unpredictable actions which makes them more dangerous.

The rest of the day went well for Sophie and Lydia, during the afternoon class they were introduced to soldiers’ formations in expeditions and also learned about the hand-to-hand types of attacks and defenses (theory they will put in practice on Saturday). The sun was settling down already by the time every cadet came to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Sophie and Lydia were seated quietly in a corner of the dining room when Lydia began catching strangers staring at her friend – the news of her friend’s escape must have traveled the walls already along with a portrait and a price. Sophie was clearly aware of the stares too. To avoid any unnecessary drama or comments, the girls decided to return to their bedrooms. After changing to her night white robe Sophie went review everything, she had the chance to learn today and take notes in a journal as well.

_My family's status won’t be the reason behind any achievements I might make here. I will conquer everything with blood, sweat, and tears. Even if the people might think otherwise, the truth will prevail. I will be free, no matter the cost._

So, she kept studying while others were gathered chatting around the fires, which were visible from her big window. She was decided to manage her time to the best she could, taking time to rest when needed but most important working while others would be resting. Back when she was at the front gate she was always hearing the same quote: “I only enlisted myself to enter the Military Police Brigade and live within the walls”.

The difference between those comments and Lydia’s story was different for a reason: sacrifice. Lydia was sacrificing her dreams of becoming a tailor to help her parents escape poverty. The others were just not sacrificing anything, they came to find a way to ensure free money and a rich lifestyle without really doing anything to deserve or maintain it... Sophie at least knew very well that her friend would really try to be a good Military Police soldier and earn the benefits of the position with honor and lots of work. She was sad that Lydia had to give up on her dream though, nobody should have to do that. But the world is no fairytale, everybody in the Walls knew it.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾** **·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

Sophie woke up with sunlight on her face, she was in a good mood today since they would be horse riding. In her childhood, she used to ride lots of times but as she got older and other responsibilities came along, she didn’t have the time to ride much. While the flashbacks of the last time she rode her brown mare, Lilith came to her mind she was changing from her night robe to the Cadet’s uniform. She also changed the cloths of her wounded wrist – from the fall of the tree in the escape night. Gladly, the wound was healing properly.

After the breakfast with Lydia, every cadet reunited in the stables to prepare for the horse-riding classes given by Instructor Evans himself. – Morning Cadets! – He shouted. – Today you will all pick, name, and train a horse, except that the horse will be choosing its owner. You will all form a line and enter the stables, each of the horses will smell you, if they bow to you, bow back. At the first one to bow to you, you will grab its reins and bring it back here. If none of the horses bow in the first attempt, you shall go back to the first horse available and try again.

Sophie and Lydia were in the middle of the line, about 20 people were ahead of them. They weren’t experts about horses but weren’t naïve either, still, they were quite nervous: these weren’t their horses. As the line moved forward the time for Sophie to give her hand for the first horse to smell was arriving and she could look at them too. The first horse to smell her hand was a white dotted mare, which seemed quite scared to have so many people around her. The second horse was a dark brown stallion which seemed very joyful and friendly with everybody, once he finished smelling Sophie’s hand and moved to smell Lydia’s the stallion quickly bowed and Lydia retributed: she had found her four-legged friend. For Sophie the process wasn’t so easy, she was on her 33rd horse.

_These horses are all so muscular and well kept, the stables are very cleaned. Instructor Connor really knows how to care for these precious animals and makes sure they are in good conditions and treated well. I wonder if any of them will pick me._

A tall young man in front of her was giving his hand to be smelled but moved too bluntly by accident, causing the horse to go up in two legs scaring the cadet and everybody else, including Sophie. She grew up having horses in Wynn’s manor and she knew how to calm this one, she quickly grabbed the reins from the side and the horse went back on four legs. The tall boy was quite shocked, but gladly he didn’t get hurt. He inclined over and thanked Sophie while looking at her pale face, he then moved on to the next horse. She then gave her own hand for the black stallion to smell. To everyone’s surprise, the horse bowed and so did she.

While walking out of the line with the stallion everybody was staring at her once again, this time not due to rumors but due to astonishment: that horse in two legs was twice Sophie’s size and she is quite small. Once she got near Lydia she had already decided the stallion’s name: Sarkan – a wizard’s name from a book she read this summer.

The tension was still in the air when instructor Connor walked over her and stood face to face with her. His face was still quite delighted. “Your behavior and attitude towards Cadet Fraser were exceptional.”

– Thank you, Sir! – she responded, quite blushed.

Currently, Theo was looking at her small figure. They never met, but he – just as everybody else – heard the rumors about her noble origins. The news about her escape was known already as well but Theo knew everybody’s side of the story except hers. Although he would never imagine her to be so kind towards a stranger. After all, noble people are often rude and pretentious.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾** **·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

After every Cadet had a horse for himself Instructor Connor gave instructions about how to grab the reins and mount the horse properly. Two lines were created one beside the other. Chief Instructor Connor Evans was with his white horse walking around in the middle, supervising his Cadets. Theo was in front of Lydia, on the other line.

"Sarkan is really one of the most beautiful stallions I ever saw. His black fur is so smooth! Even though he is big, he is a kind animal." – She thought while cuddling his mane. She was trying to mount it. But there was an initial problem: she was too small, so she had to jump a little. Lydia was already on her horse as well. Once everybody was on their respective horses the exercise to do was simple: follow Instructor Evans along the exercise path. Sophie was trying to create a bond with Sarkan, so she was just trotting slowing along the way like everybody else. Theo, the black-haired Cadet went over to her side. – Thank you for helping me back there, I am usually very good with horses, but I accidentally moved my hand too fast. My name is Theo Fraser by the way. – he said smiling, Sophie smiled in return and responded. – I’m Sophie, nice to meet you!

– I know who you are, I have heard some of the other cadets speaking about you yesterday… But I am not like them! I swear! – He quickly said – Don’t bother about that really, I knew people would comment about my origin once I entered the gates. – She replied while grabbing Sarkan’s reins firmly. – But it’s just bad when your family’s reputation seems to define you more than your own actions. – she said while staring at the horizon.


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is chapter 4! Some notes:  
> In 844, Erwin is still a Captain and Hange is a squad Leader. Erwin becomes a commander only in 845. Levi's entrance into the survey corps was direct because the trio skipped the whole cadet training. I took a different approach to it. During the time the survey corps were not in expeditions, Levi, Farlan, and Isabel will go to the Cadet Corps headquarters to follow basic training.  
> Also, thank you for all the views, kudos, and everything. It is really an inspiration to keep writing.

After 3 hours of walking in the forest path created by Instructor Connor. Eventually, they returned to the stables. Connor gave permission to the Cadets to go eat lunch. During the afternoon, everybody practiced their whistles: a sound for the horse to recognize and come to the owner. Sarkan quickly understood Sophie’s whistle after some hours of practice. They were creating a very deep bond. He seemed very scary to outsiders but overall, he was a very gentle stallion.

Night came quickly, Lydia, Sophie went to the dining room, and Theo seated along with them. Both Lydia and Sophie were very happy to have a new friend. They all chatted and got to know Theo’s story. He came from a family of hunters in Trost. He told them he decided to enlist to protect his family from the titans. He was clearly decided to enlist in the Survey Corps. After finishing their meals, they said goodbye and left.

  
Before returning to her room, she walked to the well to grab water to wash her clothing. As she was washing it, she was looking at some of the herbs on the floor: she recognized them from the herbology book she is reading these days. Right on the floor, there was Arnica, a yellow flower used as an anti-inflammatory. She decided to grab a few of them when she finished washing, they might be useful.  
Once she arrived at her bedroom, she placed the flowers in a pot, they had to be reserved while she couldn’t get the mortar with the pestle. Then, she changed into her nightgowns and went to bed.

  
🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·☾· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

  
Today is the first time she was wearing the 3d maneuver gear. She was following all the instructions but couldn’t get still, neither could Lydia. Theo and a few other Cadets had already gotten quite used to the gear. After some long minutes, Sophie finally got it! She was standing straight among the wires, but she was still afraid and shaking of falling. Lydia took some more time.  
During the afternoon they kept practice balance in the wires. Instructor Connor was pleased with everybody's work so far. They were trying hard, although he heard a few rumors about some cadets – some who were there to get inside the Military Police, others to get free shelter and food, and others who got here due to their family status. Every year rumors like these come ashore.

  
For the next days, everybody kept training hard to use the 3d maneuver gear. They went inside the forest to try flying with it. Theo was very good with it, he was moving very smoothly, Lydia was getting used to it too along with Sophie. Sophie was just a little dizzy with the changes of motion and speed. For the next 2 days, the dizziness fade and so did the anxiety, instead, a freedom feeling began to grow inside her. The days moved faster, and the week was almost over, Saturday arrived, and they began training hand-to-hand combats. Something Theo and Sophie struggled but Lydia got it easily done.

  
Finally, Sunday arrived. This was a free day and the cadets had permission to go to the city during the morning. Sophie, who was dressing an old green dress with long sleeves along with her brown cape, headed to the nearest merchant to buy the porcelain mortar with pestle. Unfortunately, the first merchant didn’t have any, so she had to keep searching. Eventually, she found the item, bought a few glass jars, and got back to the Cadets Corps Headquarters quickly. On her way back she noticed a few posters with a portrait of her – but it didn’t look similar to her. The image chosen was a portion of the family’s official portrait, where she was too dressed up. Only somebody who knew her personally could say they are the same person.  
Once she arrived she passed through Lydia’s room, who opened the door quickly.

  
– Good morning Sophie! – she said happily while looking at her friend’s basket. – You went shopping? – she asked. – Good morning! I did, but don’t worry, it’s impossible to recognize me! My parents picked the portrait where I was too dressed. – Sophie explained. – Alright! So, what did you got there? – She pointed at the porcelain piece. – It’s a mortar with pestle and some jars. I have been reading a herbology book these days that my family’s doctor gave me.

  
– I didn’t know you were interested in those things! – She said. – If you want you can come with me! – Sophie said to her friend. Lydia agreed to come. Once they got into her bedroom Sophie began smashing the Arnica seeds into a powder and reserved it. She also smashed the petals and created a paste with them and added a little oil. Lydia was there helping Sophie packing this in pots and find a cold area in the bedroom to keep it.  
During the afternoon Theo, Lydia, and Sophie were near the front garden, Lydia was chatting with Theo, and Sophie was picking up some flowers and reading about them. The day eventually went on quickly.

  
🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·☾· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

  
A month has passed. It’s now October of 844. Lydia, Sophie, and Theo turned out to be best friends. One night, Sophie was catching some herbs while her friends were reunited around a campfire. Suddenly, Theo asked Lydia to become his girlfriend. Sophie had always noticed that Lydia was always flustered every time Theo came around. She has truly happy for their friends.  
Sophie exchanged a few letters with Nora in the past month as well, her parents finally discovered her whereabouts, they didn’t have any suspicions over Nora which is good but were too mad to send any letter to their daughter. Sophie’s fear now was if her parents came here to request an audience with Instructor Connor Evans and to get the permission letter.  
The sun was shining brightly on her face, the leaves of the surrounding trees were falling smoothly while Sarkan’s hooves were beating the ground at a high speed. This was the kind of liberty she was craving for. This is way refreshing when compared to the time back in her childhood where she could only ride her mare Lilith in her backyard garden.

  
She was riding at top speed when she finished the route Instructor designed arriving at the stables, a few other cadets joined her seconds after. Instructor Connor was there, but he was not alone. By his side was Keith Shadis, Erwin Smith, and 3 other people. A small girl with green eyes and shaggy red hair. Two young men were at her side, one with light gray eyes and ash-blond hair and the other with straight black hair styled in an undercut and dull blue eyes.

  
_Who are they? The enlistment period is over, so why are they letting other people join now, a month late? They will be quite behind us. The girl seems quite friendly, the blonde guy too. But the black-haired guy seems to be here completely against his own will. His body language clearly shows it. Their eyes are very closed, which is odd. It is as if they were sensitive to the sun, which is also why their skin is quite pale. I wonder why Captain Erwin and Commander Keith are here too. Well, it is not of my business anyway and I must place Sarkan back in it is shed. Although I will clean his hooves first, they are quite dirty._

  
So, Sophie walked Sarkan inside the stables and began cleaning its hooves. Sarkan was very gentle and let her clean him easily. 10 minutes and she was done with him. Once she was closing the shed’s gate, she hears Connor’s voice inside the stables. She was hearing steps getting close, and closer behind her back when suddenly they stopped. She turns around to find Instructor Connor calling her.

  
– Cadet Wynn! This is Commander Keith Shadis of the Survey Corps and this is Captain Erwin Smith. – He said, pointed at them. Sophie already knew perfectly who they were. – Keith Shadis just nodded while Captain Erwin replied with a gentle “Good morning Cadet Wynn.”  
– Good morning Commander Shadis and Captain Smith, it is an honor to meet you – Sophie said bowing. This was the first time she spoke with superiors from the Survey Corps branch. Instructor Connor continued the conversation from here – I have seen you already finished the riding course, good job. I came here to ask you a favor. – He began, while looking at her and Sarkan. She nodded her head slightly at her commander as a way of thinking. – But first, you shall meet. – he said while moving his hand forward, this way, calling the girl and the boys Sophie saw previously. – Introduce yourselves! – he said to them.

  
– The name’s Levi. – the blue-eyed one said. – looking at Sophie but then looking away. – I’m Isabel Magnolia! Nice to meet you! – the girl said smiling. The blonde guy did the soldiers’ salute to greet Sophie – My name is… Farlan Church. – He said. – My name is Sophie Wynn, nice to meet you! – Sophie greeted back.  
– Now, these three cadets have become a part of the survey corps regiment, but they didn’t have any cadet training on these grounds due to a superior decision. They will participate in expeditions with the survey corps but whenever there is not any mission, they will be training here to understand the basics of how to be a soldier. – Instructor Connor said – I have assigned the best students to help them out and guide them, and from what the theory class’s teacher told me, you are his best student. – he continued, while Sophie blushed lightly with the compliment – So, can I count with you Cadet? – Instructor Evans asked while looking at Sophie’s light brown eyes.

  
“Yes sir!” She replied. – Very well. You can get back to your routine then – He completed. Sophie saluted her superiors and waved at the three soldiers she just met and left the stables.

  
_Well, I was not expecting that… So, they are soldiers without the cadet training? I wonder what kind of superior order can allow such a thing… Well, ignore it, Sophie! There is no point in thinking about it. At least, they seemed good people. Even the grumpy small one. Why did I call him small? He is taller than me… Idiot! Anyway, I didn’t know the theory’s teacher thought of me as the best student. I was not expecting it for real._

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·☾· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

For the rest of the morning, Instructor Connor kept showing the Cadets Corps Headquarters to the new cadets. Instructor Connor also introduced some of his best cadets to the trio as well. So, now they have students to guide them during the weekly activities. Farlan, Isabel, and Levi also got to know their bedrooms before lunchtime. They were heading towards the North A Building, second floor, where the boys would stay.

  
– Your bedrooms will be these – Instructor said pointing to rooms 2.1R and 2.2R. – Hey! We are all in the same room! – Isabel said excitedly, being interrupted quickly by Instr. Connor. – Man, and women stay in different buildings. – Isabel really wanted to stay near Levi and Farlan, this was a new environment and she wanted to be safe around the people she liked. So, she began complaining to Instructor Connor – What??? But I want to stay here!

  
“All the buildings have a wood sign: A for man and B for women. End of discussion, Cadet Magnolia.” Instr. Connor explained a little irritated already. Isabel stopped complaining, there was nothing to be done. Farlan and Levi placed their stuff in their respective bedrooms quickly and then walked to the next building, North B. Where Isabel would stay. – Well, this will be your room, Isabel Magnolia. – Instructor Evans said while opening the door of the 2.5R room. – The bedroom is so big, and it has a window! – Isabel commented, now she would see the sun every morning. Something she didn’t have the chance to see in the Underground.  
Instructor Connor began explaining the schedule to the trio while they were staring at him. – We do not need any training. We use the 3d maneuver gear way better than any of the cadets here, plus we also have way better-fighting skills. Sending us here is pointless. – The blue-eyed Levi said rolling his eyes. He was not totally wrong. They did have extraordinary capacities.

  
– Show some respect Cadet, your argument is not wrong, but you three still need to practice with everybody else to develop discipline. Something you all lack from what I have heard from Comdr. Keith Shadis. And how exactly do you plan on facing a titan in a battle without even knowing anything about those vile creatures or the battle plans? Do you even know how to ride a horse properly? – Instructor Connor said raising his voice. He was not going to tolerate disrespect from three cadets just because the Survey Corps brought them here.  
– I am sorry for Levi, Instructor Connor, we will give our best here! – Farlan apologized for the group, while Levi headed to the corridor. – At least someone here is a little more mature and respectful than the others.

  
While in the corridor, a smell began spreading across the corridor. Suddenly, a small girl with her hair tied in a long light brown braid showed up, it was the girl from the stables, Levi thought. The smell was coming from the flowers she was holding in her hands, Thyme. Once Sophie laid her eyes on him, she waved shyly at him, while he was just staring at her. Levi began feeling curious, what would she do with those flowers? Decoration perhaps?

  
While Sophie was entering her room, which was beside Isabel’s room, Instructor Connor got in the corridor, followed by Farlan and Isabel. The minute he sensed the smell and saw the flowers he questioned Sophie and she stopped by her door’s entrance, shaking a little since she did not ask for anybody’s permission to work in her herbology skills here. – Cadet Wynn, what are those flowers for? – He requested.

  
– Remedies, sir! – She responded, with a nervous look, staring at him. – Remedies…? – Instr. Connor questioned, genuinely curious. – Just a second Sir, please. – Sophie requested, entering her bedroom quickly. She left the Thyme on her table near the book, picked the Arnica oils glass bottles, and came outside with them. – These oils were finished last month. I used the Arnica flowers from the forest to create them.

  
The four people were looking at the oil bottles when Instructor Connor then asked: “What properties do they have, Cadet?”. She then explained the oils could be used as an anti-inflammatory and to relieve pain and swelling associated with bruises, sprains, and muscle aches. – I already a few bottles gave to the wounded cadets. It was a good help for them. – Sophie added still quite nervous, feeling everybody’s eyes on her.

  
Instructor Evans was truly surprised how she could have done that on her own. But then he peeked in her bedroom and saw a book alongside the Thyme, who was placed on her table. – Have you been learning this with that book? – Instr. Connor pointed it out. – Yes… – She admitted. – It was a gift from my family’s doctor… I practiced Herbology with him before joining in. Can I keep doing it here Sir? – She asked, although she was a month late. – Well, since a doctor from Wall Sina was your supervisor then I believe you can, but if something happens with the cadets who used your medicine you will have to face the consequences. – He explained, meanwhile the trio was even more curious about the girl in front of them. They never met somebody from the inner wall before.

Now, may I go Sir, please? – She requested wanting to organize the Thyme flowers before going to meet Theo and Lydia for lunch. Instr. Connor nodded. She waved at everybody and entered her room quickly closing the door after.

The trio was also given permission to leave and they walked towards the dining building to get lunch, it was a crowded and noisy place. – Those flowers had an amazing smell! Don’t you agree, Aniki? – Isabel said, referring to Levi. – Yes… I prefer tea leaves though, but those were not bad. – He commented. The trio was picking up their food trays when Farlan added – Did you see the girl’s face? She seemed quite nervous. – Farlan noted – Also, remember what Instructor said? That she was taught by a doctor from Wall Sina? I bet she comes from a noble family or somethi… – Then, a blonde guy came near them followed by a few cadets interrupting Farlan’s speech – You are speaking about Sophie Wynn, aren’t you? That girl is a richly noble girl. – He gossiped. – Some say she got in with a monetary advantage if you know what I mean. – A female Cadet commented too. My name is Maeve by the way, and this is my brother Caleb. – She pointed to the blonde guy.

  
They were the Kerr brothers, Caleb, and Maeve. They were from Quinta District in Wall Maria. Their parents were merchants that often traveled the walls. Rumors to them were like fuel. They were the first to spread the rumors over Sophie. While some Cadets still believe in the brothers, others began knowing her better enough to disbelieve the rumors.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·☾· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

Sophie, Theo, and Lydia were at the door of the dining room watching how the Kerr brothers were surrounding the new cadets. – So, those are the new Cadets Sophie? – Theo asked. She nodded while saying – And it seems the Kerr brothers are trying something with them already. – She said while they walked in the line to get food trays as well.

  
Levi, Farlan, and Isabel greeted the brothers, quickly. Even though they did not know Sophie well enough, they quickly noticed the bad energy the brothers had. It was not a good one. Isabel poked Farlan’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. – I do not have a good feeling about them... Let’s go. – Meanwhile, Levi spoke rudely in a low tone staring at the brothers with scary blue eyes. – She might be rich or whatever, but at least she seems to be proving herself here without having to spread any rumors. Unlike you two, filthy pigs…

  
With this, Levi, Farlan, and Isabel left to eat at a table. If Sophie’s origins were true or not it did not matter. Back in his childhood, Levi knew how much rumors can affect a person’s life. He saw it with his own little eyes. His mother was a prostitute in the Underground which raised lots of bad jokes and hideous rumors up until she was gone.

  
Levi’s words were not hearable by the surrounding people, but Sophie, Theo, and Lydia noticed that the words the blue-eyed said clearly affected the brothers. Their faces showed a furious expression. They couldn’t physically retaliate here, or they might be expelled, but in the forest, things would have a different outcome.


	4. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am finally back with a new chapter! 
> 
> I am really thankful for all the support and motivation you guys give me to keep this fanfic going! Although this is my first fanfiction work I hope you enjoy it! I try to post a chapter per week, normally on Sunday or Monday morning.

Today is Wednesday, 3d maneuver gear first class of the week. Everybody had already eaten breakfast but today was not really a good day for Sophie, her stomach was upset, the biggest suspicion was the milk… Still, training could not be missed. The 3d maneuver gear and the belts were making it even harder by squeezing her tiny body. Both Theo and Lydia knew she was not alright. But there was nothing they could do apart from being at her side during the training.

10 minutes have passed since the beginning of the training, Levi, Farlan, and Isabel were there for their first training too. They were quickly introduced by Instructor Conor, although everybody knew them already when they appeared for dinner. For the training, everybody would have to slice bread in high speeds - the bread was the imitation for the titan’s nape. Theo was in front and Lydia was behind Sophie so that they could keep an eye on her. Caleb Kerr was the first to go. He was eager to show to the shorty blue-eyed guy who was the best around here. 

Caleb was really an exceptional cadet in physical aspects, but honestly, he did not have a clue of his enemy’s potential. Levi, Farlan and Isabel were near the end of the line, watching him. – He is such a showoff! – Isabel commented looking at Caleb slicing a bread. – True, he seems to be trying to challenge you, Levi. Yesterday he was pissed at the way you confronted him. – Farlan noted with a tiny smile on his face, Levi was looking at his ash-blond friend – Hmph… You know I don’t care about it. We are here to do our mission. Nothing more. – He completed, turning his eyes to gaze to somewhere different. 

– Hey! Our future teacher seems to be a little off today… – Isabel noted pointing out to Sophie. – She is more pale than normal. She is clearly sick… – Farlan said with a worried tone. – Humm and yet she did not miss training… – Levi replied and began to wonder. 

_If that idiot’s views over her were right, she would have clearly bargained her way out of the training and stay in her bedroom. Besides, she is sick, but her eyes show true determination, she must have become a cadet for a reason. Join Military police perhaps? No, that is not it, if her richness is true then being in the military police would bring no advantage in her life._

– Are you sure you can do this Sophie? – Lydia asked worried, looking at Sophie’s brown eyes. She was clearly paler than usual, but she was not going to give up and embarrass herself here. – I will be alright, Lydia. Do not worry. – she said showing a small smile. Theo was already gone and her time has come.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾** **·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

_Do not worry much, you will be fine. Just breathe..._ She thought. Preparing her blades and the gear to fly away. Her heart was beating so fast. She already knew who to use it but was not confident with it and being sick only increased her anxiety even more. There was no choice to make now.

The gas lifted her up high in the air, she was moving fast with the wind blowing and the trees blocking sunlight. In the tree branch ahead of her suddenly appeared a fake titan’s nape made of bread. Fellow cadets were responsible for controlling those fake titans.

With the sharp blades held on her hands, she aimed at the nape and sliced it at high speed. Her initial fear was slowly going down, but she was still a little dizzy with the fast movements the maneuver gear causes. Two more napes were sliced, when her eyes were getting blurry. She moved onto a tree branch to gasp for breath, shortly. Maeve Kerr, who was still in line, was staring at her, almost like hunting. Thinking about new rumors to say at lunchtime. People like the Kerr brothers have one simple purpose: hurt others to make themselves look greater.

Sophie was breathing in and out fast, standing in the branch for 5 minutes already, blinking her eyes to get consciousness back. She had to keep moving. In expeditions, dizziness, anxiety, or anything could appear and rest would not be possible most times. Her gaze set upon in the forest path, her fellow cadets flying away and slicing napes. She grabbed the swords and flew back to the path, slicing more napes in her way. The cuts were deep considering her condition, she was determined to do it the right way.

_I must get through this! With the real titans this will not be so easy…But please, make it end soon..._ She begged silently while slicing nape after nape and blinking even more now, her face was still remarkably pale. She shook her head and kept moving. Finally, the final zone was beginning to appear in her gaze. Instructor Connor and the cadets first in line were there waiting for everybody. Instr. Connor knew she was ill the minute he laid eyes on her this morning. He was testing her perseverance all along. She had the potential to be a remarkable soldier. He was getting sure about it.

Sophie sliced up one more titan when she began going down. She reached the ground and almost felt, gladly Theo hold her shoulders right in time. – Are you alright Sophie? You are not looking too good… – He asked. Sophie was too dizzy to speak and replied with a nod. Instr. Evans walked near the two while saying: “Excellent perseverance out there in the fields, Cadet Wynn…” He was interrupted by the arrival of Lydia who had just finished her training too. “But now, Cadets Fraser and Ingalls, take Sophie to the infirmary.” Instr. Connor requested. Theo and Lydia nodded and left quickly grabbing her friend’s arms and helping her walk.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾** **·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

Once they arrived at the infirmary a nurse asked Sophie to lay in the bed, while Theo and Lydia had to return to training. The nurse introduced herself, her name was Elle. She was from Shingashina. Sophie introduced herself in a low voice then began her explanations. – My stomach is upset… The movement with the gear, the belts, and the milk in the breakfast did not help either… – Sophie explained running out of breath. – I think I am going to thr... – suddenly she throws up. All the breakfast she had eaten was now mid-digested and scattered on the floor. – She quickly apologized to the nurse, Elle, who was quick to respond. – I will clean it up, do not worry, cadet. Just take some rest.

A while as passed and Sophie was asleep… Once her brown eyes opened again the nurse was gone and everything was cleaned. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror: her face color was back to normal. – See who is finally awake! How are you feeling? – Questioned Nurse Elle, moving near Sophie’s forehead to measure her temperature. – I am feeling better, thank you. – Sophie replied.

– That is good! You were stressed and that is why your stomach was upset. On the bad side, milk can be too acid for an upset stomach to digest. Flying with the maneuver gear does not help either… Well, I injected a little bit of sleeping medicine to help your heart to calm down.

– Thank you for caring for me, Mrs. Elle. You were really kind to me. – Sophie said smiling. She was feeling normal again. – It is my job to care for all of you but thank you. You are discharged now... – Said Elle. Sophie smiled and got out of bed. Theo and Lydia showed up at the doorstep. – You are clearly looking better now! – Lydia said walking near her best friend. – Thank you, for looking after me back there in the forest and bringing me here. – Sophie said looking at Lydia and Theo, she then embraced her friends giving them a hug.

– Instr. Connor said for you to meet him after lunch in his office by the way. – Theo explained. – Alright, let me just go for a quick shower before lunch okay? – Sophie requested, her friends quickly nodded. They all said their goodbyes to the nurse and left the infirmary. “Can you guys wait at the kitchen building for me? I won’t take long in the shower, I promise.” Sophie requested. Her friends agreed and left.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾** **·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

While on her way to the North B building, it began to rain, and she raced back to the North B’s entrance. Her braid was a mess already due to her sleep in the infirmary, so she just loosens her slightly wet hair. She opens the wooden door and walks in the corridor towards the stairs. She was rubbing the raindrops off her eyes when she suddenly goes against somebody who was walking down the stairs. Luckily, nobody fell to the ground. She had gone against the shorty blue-eyed, Levi. Behind him stood Farlan and Isabel. – I am sorry for going against you! – She said, bowing a little. _Why did I walk while rubbing my eyes? Of course, I would hit somebody!_ Her face began to glow red. – Humph... It is fine. – Levi said looking away. – Are you better Sophie? You looked terrible back in training…– Isabel asked. She was truly worried when she saw her leaving to the infirmary. – I am completely back to my normal self, Isabel. Thank you for your concern… – Sophie said looking at Isabel’s eyes, while a kind smile began to show up from her pale face. – But I must go now... Goodbye! – Sophie replied shily passing by the trio and walking through the stairs up to her bedroom. After opening her bedroom door, she grabbed all the stuff for the shower and went to the washroom near the hallway.

– She was looking better now… What a relief! – Farlan said. The trio was walking towards the kitchens to grab some food. Isabel and Farlan were teasing Levi, who clearly seemed bothered about something. – What is with that face, Levi? Did she hit you hard? – Farlan joked, laughing a little. – No and you two stop it already! I am just not used to touch from strangers, that is all. – Isabel and Farlan kept laughing slightly and Levi ended up with a small smile too. They arrived at the kitchens and went to get some food. – Hey, but it was the first time we saw her with her hair down. She was very pretty. – Farlan said blushing a little. – Ahahah! You have a crush on her??? – Isabel asked laughing again. Farlan quickly nodded. – No! But there are not many pretty people like her where we lived. People there are just malnourished and lack sunlight. – Farlan reminded his friends, while they were sitting and began eating lunch together. Levi knew Farlan was right about the people’s conditions in the Underground. But he was triggered when Isabel asked that question to his friend. Although he did not know why. Once they finish eating, they went taking a rest near a tree.

Lydia and Theo were hugging and cuddling each other when Sophie arrived near them. She changed to a cleaned uniform and her hair – which was a little wet from the shower - was now wrapped in a high bun. – Sorry for being late guys... Let’s go? I am hungry! – The trio entered the kitchens and picked their food. They began chatting about how the training went after she left. – You see the trio back there resting in the tree? The shorty one was clearly the best out of the bunch. – Theo commented taking a bite out of a chicken leg. – His technique was never seen before! One of his blad… – Lydia interrupted her boyfriend reprimanding him – I know you are excited over his technique but chew with your mouth closed! 

Theo nodded and swallowed the food. Then, he kept speaking: “The blue-eyed one uses one of the blades turned the other way around! His attacks were the best! When he used the blade like that to slice the bread, he was the fastest and the most precise! It was so impressive! Even instructor Connor was surprised. Caleb's jaw dropped completely. He sure didn’t enjoy the fact of having someone here who is better than him.”

Lydia, Sophie, and Theo kept speaking about the outsiders' exotic techniques during the whole lunch. Once they finish eating, Sophie walked to the cabinet of Instr. Connor Evans, which was located on the building on the right side of the front gates. She walked through its doors. There was a wooded sign with the following inscription: “Instr. Evans office: 1.3L”. which meat the cabinet was on the first floor, 3rd door to the left. She walked to the office and once she arrived at its door, she knocked slightly. A deep voice was heard from the inside requiring knowing who was there. “It is Cadet Wynn, Sir!”

Then, Instructor Connor came to the door and opened it, allowing Sophie to come inside and quickly offering her a seat. He then closed the door behind them. – I was informed of your quick recovery and I want you to know that I was very pleased with your training this morning. You showed very strong determination even though you were sick. But the reason I called you here is to discuss your new schedu… – A strong knock on the door echoed in the room. “Come in, please.”

Isabel, Farlan, and Levi entered the room. “Now that you are all here, I shall begin. But first, Farlan, Isabel, and Levi take a seat.” Instr. Conor said. After the four of them were sitting around the Instructor’s table his speech began. “Sophie, as you were told before, I assigned you to provide explanations over the theory classes to them.” He said pointed to the trio, then continued, “I have been speaking with other fellow superior soldiers and we agreed on altering your schedule and theirs. From now on, your Wednesdays will be spent inside a classroom providing explanations of the theory classes.”

“I was previously informed of our capacities with the Omni-directional mobility gear when you arrived this week. After evaluating you during the morning training I came up with the conclusion that you will not need as many classes of practicing with the Omni-directional mobility gear as the other cadets. That is why I choose to remove a practice day from your schedule and replace it with a theory day… Now, the issue relies upon Cadet Wynn who is not so exceptional with the gear as you three are. But I came up with a plan for that as well… You three will help her on Sundays with the gear practice. After all, this will be an exchange of skills… Do any of you have any questions?”

Everybody nodded their heads side to side, meaning “No.” – Alright then, you can begin today… You have permission to leave. – the Instructor concluded. The four of them left the building and the clime got a little weird. Everybody was too quiet and silent.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾** **·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

Sophie walked them to the theory class. Once they arrived, Isabel quickly grabbed a chair and took a seat near the blackboard, Farlan inclined himself in one of the center tables and Levi laid himself near the window frame. They were all looking at Sophie, forming a half-circle around her and the blackboard. Finally, the silence was broken. Sophie began explaining the theory over the titans with every detail she learned. Details over the aberrant titans, their activity habits, and how they can be killed. – So, the aberrant types have all different sorts of abilities? – Farlan questioned curiously. – Yes, like running faster, jumping randomly, or ignoring the primary instincts of eating humans. Some are even as active during the night as they are during the day. – Sophie explained happily – Every soldier must distinguish the titan they are facing. It is crucial and can save other soldier’s lives. Also, knowing where to attack is also important, titans are only killed if you cut the nape deep enough.

– That is the reason for the bread and the fake titans in the morning training then… – Levi noted looking directly to Sophie. – True… The bread is used to imitate the deepness of the nape. To teach cadets how deep the cut must be for the killing to be successful. – Sophie explaining staring back at him.

The conversation over the titans kept going for a while. The trio was also introduced to the fire guns and their color scheme when Theo and Lydia got off the maneuver gear training and met Sophie in the theory room. – Hi guys, my name is Lydia Ingalls! – Said her shyly at the door, followed by her boyfriend – I am Theo Fraser. Nice to meet you! – He said with a big smile on his face.

– I am Isabel, this blondie here is Farlan and the shorty over there is Levi. – Isabel said, excited. Theo then began praising them – I loved your techniques with the gear this morning! It was so unique! – Theo commented – Thanks! – Farlan added smiling. – Since it is your first week here, we were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner. – Theo requested. – You do not have to come if you do not want to. – He said, rubbing his hand in the back of his head nervously. – Can we Farlan, Levi? – Isabel asked looking at her friends with a cute expression. Levi nodded and Farlan agreed too.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾** **·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

They all walked together back to the kitchens and Theo began speaking with Farlan over horses and the gear. Levi was just hearing it all, but deep down he was happy to get to know more people. Everybody was already seated at the table and the dinner began. – Hey Sophie! What happened with you in the morning? What did the nurse say? – Isabel asked while biting a piece of bread – Nothing much, I have been a little stressed since I got here, and anxiety can affect your digestive system and heartbeat. – Sophie noted. _I would have been way calmer if I were not going to be sold out by my own parents…_ She thought while drinking a sip of water. – Nurse Elle just warned me to do a little of a breathing technique and to avoid acid foods when I feel stressed... – She concluded.

– Stress among soldiers is normal… But can damage your performance in expeditions. – Levi commented looking at her, still not having a clue about the origin of her anxiety. – My stress is caused by personal affairs, nothing to do with being a soldier really… – Sophie explained calmly looking back at his blue eyes. – What kind of affairs could a rich person have to leave you like that? – He questioned, taking a sip of water into his throat. He was a little curious and angry… Underground people had struggled to get food on the table and avoid starvation. In his views, rich people's problems were the dreams of an underground citizen… His mother’s dead face still comes up in his mind. He had promised himself that he would have a different life, no matter the cost.

– Forced marriage for monetary advantage and fame fulfills the deal for you? – Sophie complained looking at the horizon beyond the kitchen’s windows. Levi’s eyes got opened in surprise. _I did not think of it. Rich people do sell their children to richen themselves…That is gross and I fucked it up..._

Farlan, Isabel, Theo, and Lydia were switching looks from Levi to Sophie. The clime was tense. They all knew Levi had gone far with his rude comment. – Growing up without any kind of freedom fulfills your imagination of rich people issues too? – Sophie questioned while biting a little piece of steak, her voice had decreased a little. She was truly sad that somebody she had helped just hours ago could presume things about her based on her rich background instead of presuming things based on their previous interactions. By acting like that he was no different than Caleb or Maeve. Meanwhile, he just looked at the window replying with an almost unbearable “Sorry for that…” Sophie quickly replied saying that it was alright. The clime began growing weird and so Farlan asked, he was curious but sad for her – So… You were supposed to get married if you did not choose to become a soldier?

Sophie just nodded, confirming Farlan’s suspicions. Everybody had already finished the dinner and then walked together near a fireplace and sited outside. Lydia and Theo were seated on the right side of Sophie while the other trio was sitting in front of them. The full moon along with the fire was the only light there was in the dark garden. Farlan, Levi, and Isabel were still processing what they just found about Sophie… Levi had misjudged her background, he did not act any different from the Kerr brothers… He knew he had been rude with her especially after she took her time to teach them during the whole afternoon. Sophie was sad when she remembered everything, but to conclude the theme she eventually said looking deep into the flames: “Although I wanted to be a soldier, I actually escaped from home to get here in the night I found out about the marriage with… Prince Urklyn... Now that I am gone, they hired somebody to find me… Being a soldier ended up protecting me from the marriage due to a specific law.”

To try to smooth things Theo asked Farlan, Isabel, and Levi about their techniques with the maneuver gear. Farlan was really kind in explaining a few things while Levi just kept immersive in his own thoughts. Meanwhile, Lydia and Isabel were speaking about horse riding techniques. Overall, the environment aura was improving although Sophie was still quite thoughtful as well. It was been a while since she had thought about her situation.

It was getting darker and the fire was dying when the six of them decided to go back to their dorms. They all got up, Lydia and Theo were walking ahead, chatting, followed by Sophie, who was a little better now. Farlan, Isabel, and Levi were following them. Farlan and Isabel were still judging Levi, demanding him to deliver an apology to their new friend.

Levi began walking faster to get near to Sophie – Oi… – He said grabbing slightly her left shoulder, making her stop walking, and turn around to look back at his blue eyes. – Sorry for misjudging you… But in the Underground district problems are of different nature… – He said almost inaudible, only Sophie got to hear it. She immediately looked at him with a soft expression showing a little compassionate smile. She was happy she got a decent apology from him but sad to know his origins. _So, he is from the underground after all… No wonder they reacted like that towards me. We are from opposite realities. The family doctor once told me about the plagues and starvation problems people down there face every day. It must be so painful for them. People like my family should be the ones to say sorry in the first, for being the cause of their miserable lifestyle._


	5. Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here s another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all the support!

Ever since the argument at the dinner table that Sophie and Levi had not spoken much even though both trios were hanging out together most of the time. Two days have passed, and it is now Saturday, hand-to-hand combat was about to start. Instr. Connor looked at everybody before heading on to his speech: “Good morning, Cadets. Today we will proceed with hand-to-hand combat styles. For this class, no weapons are allowed. You can only fight with your body. Choose somebody to be your adversary during the morning. The goal is simple, turn your partner down to the floor. Good luck to you all.”

Levi, Farlan, Isabel, Theo, Lydia, and Sophie were all together ready to choose partners when Theo challenge Levi to be his mate for the class. Intrigued to discover Theo’s strong abilities, Levi accepted the offer. Out of the blue, Farlan pinched Sophie’s shoulder, “Do you want to fight me today?”, he asked playfully. Sophie laughed, looked into the blondie’s eyes showing a confident smile, and agreed. Lydia and Isabel eventually formed a group as well. The fights were going smoothly and balanced.

Theo rushed to try to grab Levi’s arm and drag him to the floor, but unfortunately, the black-haired one escaped being caught and quickly grabbed Theo by his collarbone and tried to swing him around in the air. _Shit, if it keeps going like this I will be defeated!_ Theo thought, laughing a little at the idea of being defeated by someone as small as Sophie.

In a short window of time, Theo managed to loosen Levi’s grip. Levi was truly surprised since almost nobody ever escaped from his firm grip in the past. He soon realized Theo was a strong soldier too. But he was not fast enough and while Theo was getting ready to punch Levi, the last one grabbed his arm, slid near the floor making Theo twist over himself, and falling to the dirty shortly after. Meanwhile, Isabel got pushed to the ground as well. Lydia had figure Isabel’s attacks and managed to pull her friend to the ground.

Farlan and Sophie were still both standing up, since Farlan was way bigger physically she knew she had to outrun him in another way. Farlan was behind her trying to get her by her stomach to turn her to the floor using his body strength. Once she noticed his plans, she quickly pushed her hand into his chin making Farlan fall behind a little with the impact. She took this moment to lower her body and swing her left leg in the direction of Farlan’s right leg making him fall to the ground. All their friends were astonished at how such a small girl managed to take someone as big as Farlan down to the mud. Farlan began laughing – You did well! Ahahah! I am surprised! – Sophie gave him a hand to help him stand, but when he tried to, his weight and the mud pushed them both to the floor. Sophie was now laying on his chest uncomfortably. Meanwhile, his friends were laughing hysterically except for Levi who was just watching the position his two friends were in and the weird thoughts that crossed his head. He refused the let his mind wander.

Sophie got up and this time Farlan got up as well. They were both a little embarrassed for the whole scene they caused. The morning training was finished, and they all went to grab lunch together, Sophie was ahead, talking to Lydia and Theo, Isabel was mocking Farlan all the time while the blondie just blushed – he had never been in such proximity with a woman before. Levi was behind them all. He was hearing attentively Caleb’s conversation with his sister and friends without even looking back. “… I plan to challenge the shorty one over there for the afternoon training…” Caleb said in a very low voice, his face began to show a sinister smile. A small ring came out of his pants pockets and he showed it to his friends. A little dagger could be seen rising from the ring. “I just need to get this dagger to pierce his stomach…” Caleb whispered, one of his friends commented frankly scared: “You cannot use any weapons during the hand-to-hand combat lessons! Especially weapons that can make deep cuts!”.

Levi was hearing it all, he had an extraordinary hearing and sight abilities. But he was the only one. They finally got their food and went eating. Levi was not worried, not at all. He was going to destroy that imbecile without any cheats.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾** **·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

Afternoon training was beginning, Levi did not speak with any of his friends about what he had heard. They did not have to know. Predictably, Caleb quickly got near the group as soon as Instr. Connor finished his speech. Caleb’s green eyes were showing a hunting expression, he wanted his revenge. – I want to fight you, Levi – These were the words that came out of his mouth. Levi smirked and agreed – Fine, you filthy pig.

Everybody was forming groups again, this time it was more intense. Caleb’s group was watching and so were Levi’s. This time, Lydia faced her boyfriend Theo, so that he could teach her defense techniques, Isabel faced Sophie and Farlan faced one of Caleb’s friends. The last two fights ended up quickly. Isabel ended up winning against Sophie since she was a little faster in combat, Theo lost purposely against Lydia to help her with her newly learned techniques, and Farlan easily won against one of Caleb’s friends.

Meanwhile, Levi’s battle with Caleb was still going. Levi knew his plan: wound him deeply… Caleb was punching him while Levi was avoiding all the attacks at an enormous speed that left everybody near them shocked. Out of a sudden, Caleb used his secret weapon, the dagger in the ring was aiming at the blue-eyed stomach, but Levi was fast enough to avoid having his stomach pierced. Instead, he only had an open cut in his shoulder which was bleeding now. The Levi’s friends quickly noticed the blood and began to worry.

With his patience growing thinner and thinner, Levi wanted to get rid of that rat quickly. He knew he could not use any weapons, or he would be expelled, and the mission would fail. Instead, he caught a distracted Caleb who was too concentrated on the wound he just made on his enemy’s body and took this opportunity to twist his arm deeply making him scream and fall to the floor, his eyes were showing pure fury but the agony of having a dislocated arm was worst, way worst. Levi just showed a confidant smile, moving next to Caleb who was lying on the muddy floor: “Do not challenge me if you do not know what I am capable of… Filthy rat…”.

Seeing all this from afar, Instr. Connor was studying the situation. He knew the shorty and ill-tempered cadet was the best soldier he had ever trained. His battling skills were perfect, he was a fighting machine. He walked near the wounded cadet and said, gathering everybody’s attention: “Cadets, training is over for today, you have permission to dismiss… Cadet Maeve Kerr, take your brother to the infirmary at once!” He demanded, quickly noticing the ring in Caleb’s finger. _That is what caused his wound…_ He thought looking at Levi’s slight bloody shoulder.

Levi quickly wandered of the fields, Farlan and Isabel followed him quickly. Theo, Lydia, and Sophie stayed behind completely astonished. _His strength and speed are from the otherworld. But that wound was not pretty, it must be cleaned and heal properly… Perhaps I can bring him one of my arnica oils bottles._

Sophie was wandering too much already, that Lydia had to pinch her in the shoulders to pinch her back to reality. – Levi will be alright – She claimed, showing a warm smile. – But it was kind of weird the way he stormed off. – She finished.

Dinner went off quickly, Sophie was still immersed in her own thoughts. _It was so weird the way he left… I really must find a way to give him the arnica oil for his wound. It would be bad if he got a scar especially when I have a treatment for it completely free to use... Even Farlan and Isabel are here to dinner but no sign of him. True that they took a while to come since they certainly would be checking on their friend… But they don’t speak about it… Why am I thinking so much about him either way???_

Her mind kept going like this for some minutes more until Theo asked why Caleb was always challenging their friend… Farlan and Isabel quickly provided the whole story. – Well, in our first day here, right after meeting you that morning – Farlan said pointing to Sophie. – We were speaking about you, nothing bad really! – He quickly said, calming Sophie a little, who clearly was bothered with the situation. – Out of nowhere, Caleb and Maeve showed up saying bad things about you… – Sophie was now staring at the food plate feeling sad. – We could not hear everything properly, but Levi did… He responded back to them and they got pissed off since somebody actually defended you. Even though we did not know you much back then. Ever since then, Caleb has been provoking him into fighting.

Sophie was astonished, while the same question was popping out of her head: “ _Why did he choose to retaliate when he clearly could have just ignored it?_ ”. She was determined to find that out.

🙤· ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ · **☾** **·** ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·🙦

Meanwhile, in Levi’s room, things were not so good… He had successfully stopped the bleeding by applying pressure into the wound, but he could not bandage things alone since the wound was right in his shoulder. Isabel and Farlan went off to get dinner and he knew they would be coming soon to give him a hand.

Suddenly a knock was heard. The phrase “Come in” came out of Levi’s mouth. The door opened slowly, and a figure was standing near the door frame – How are feel… – He did not have to turn around to realize it was not Farlan or Isabel who were standing by his door. – What are you doing here, Sophie? – He demanded to know, turning around at once. His shirt was a little loose and the wound was covered in a white cloth pressed with the help of his hand.

Having his blue eyes staring at her made her blush, she was nervous whenever she was around him although she did not know why. Still, he wanted a response. – I brought this for you… – Sophie said while a little bottle of oil was now under the room’s light. – Farlan and Isabel told me what happened on the first day you arrived here… I … – She struggled to continue. – I… just wanted to thank you, that is all.

Her pale face was now under the light, her light brown hair was lighter due to the room’s illumination. She was still near the door frame waiting for his words. If she could either stay or leave. He was surprised by the visit, truly. – Leave the bottle on that desk… I am not sure if it is poisonous or not... – He mocked her turning again to the mirror while cleaning his wound again, he did not give her any sign to leave, so she decided to stay and try to help him. – You should wrap the cloth around the shoulders… It would be better for healing… – Sophie commented looking at his muscular back. – I would do that alone if I could, smart brat. – He complained.

Suddenly Sophie walked near him and took the white cloth out of his hands. – You can simply ask for help… Or it hurts your pride? – She said mocking him, only a small “Humph” came out of his lips in response. He was still processing all the events.

_Why did she trouble herself to come here and bring that oil along? I bet Farlan or Isabel must have told her where my bedroom was too… Those two will pay me tomorrow. But well, they do not seem to come either way and the wound needs to be protected from germs. Better having her doing it than losing all night myself._

Levi was now seated in his bedroom chair while Sophie was taking the old cloth away to the trash. He was looking at her back watching her. Her slightly wavy hair was loose and it was moving along with her body while she took a little of the oil in her hands and walked near the chair Levi was on. She did not have to ask before he said, “Go ahead with the oil” while unbuttoning his shirt and leaving his muscular chest discovered, she knew he was hot, but she never imagined herself in her current situation.

She moved her hand near the wound touching slightly his skin, the blood had stopped popping out and the oil would prevent any scars and help during the healing process. While spreading the Arnica oil she was also taking a better look at the wound itself: “In a few weeks the wound his gone, but it’s certainly a cut that was purposely done…”. Sophie thought. She was so overly focused on her task that she completely missed out on Levi’s staring at her. He was truly surprised of having someone caring for him. Ever since Kenny and his mother were gone from his life that Farlan and Isabel were the only friends he ever had. Deep down he was happy she had stayed even if he struggled to admit it.

Levi was eager to know – Why did you come here really? You could have just thanked me tomorrow morning or something. – He asked. Sophie began to blush again. – I was worried for you and wanted to retribute by helping to clean your wound, that is all… – She said nervously avoiding looking at him. – Besides, I always give my oils to the wounded, why would it be different with you? – She asked.

– So, it is charity work then? – He asked smirking a little, noticing that his room was gaining her scent and he was enjoying it. She walked back from him leaving the bandaging process in the middle, “Excuse me? If you don’t want help you can just say it and do it yourself!”

“Well, now that you started you might as well finish it.” He joked smirking again, pushing her arm near to him out of a sudden. She just protested with a “Humph” while grabbing the bandages again. “Levi… What did Caleb say about me the other day?” She asked him, feeling really determined to know. Her serious expression was showing it. “He just said that you got in here because you paid for it… Which was clearly a made-up lie.” Levi explaining looking at Sophie’s hair, noticing what Farlan noticed the other day: _she was really pretty with her hair down like this._ Meanwhile, Sophie got so immersed in her thoughts that she had stopped the bandaging. “Oi, brat! Wake up!” Levi said shaking her arm a little. “Sorry and do not call me that!”, she says, continuing her bandaging.

Some minutes have passed when she said out of the blue to him – I just want to get some freedom and live my life in a way I will not regret in the future… I am really tired of being a puppet used by others... – Sophie explained, turning the last piece of cloth around his shoulders. A tear fell down her cheek, which was something she did not notice. “Oi, oi…” Levi called her back to earth, she quickly got back from her thoughts finally cleaning the tear in her cheek. “Your bandaging is done, but you have to change it daily…” Sophie explained, looking at his blue eyes.

– I must go now, Levi. – Sophie said to him looking at his face. He wanted to prolong her stay, he was enjoying her presence and the new friendship they were developing. – Thank you for helping me out with the bandaging, Sophie. – He said, walking her to his bedroom door. – But I would appreciate it if you could help to change them for me. – He finished, happy to put a smile on her blushed face. – Why don’t you just ask Farlan or Isabel to do it? – She asked curiously staring at the floor, she was nervous.

– You are very good with healing and your hands were truly soft… I would prefer it if were you doing it. – he said lastly, she was so astonished by the sudden compliment that she ended up staring at his blue eyes. He was smiling! Something we do not get to see so often. – Thank you, Levi. Those were the last words he heard from her on that day. They were truly happy to develop a deeper bond between them in this cruel world. We all need somebody to rely on, no matter how strong we are.

Now, both knew they would spend a good amount of time together, beginning with the training sessions, the Theory explanations, and now his wound that needed every day caring to avoid any scars. On her way to her bedroom, she rewound every event that happened inside those walls. Even though he was very closed on the outside, she quickly noticed his true caring self when they got comfortable with each other’s presence.


End file.
